Luftbild
by Marree
Summary: Follow the birth of a new assassin team. But are they good or evil? With Tot and Schuldich's sister as members, you never know... New chapter added... they meet Yohji and Omi...
1. Recruitment

Luftbild. By Mariye.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or any of the Weiss characters in here. I do own Alair, Jun, and Serise though. Woo hoo. I am a poor college student. All my money goes to books and school, so suing me would be pretty pointless.  
  
(Luftbild = Mirage)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Why?" The woman asked. She tossed back her shoulder length layered brown hair and gazed at the woman in front of her with an eerie brown eyed gaze.  
  
"Because you are one of the best." The woman in the fine business suit didn't miss a beat. Her magenta hair completely long and motionless behind her. "We need the best. You may have heard we have a little trouble with employment. We know you have contacts. You have a long reach."  
  
The woman at the bar she faced shook a little, as though she had chuckled, or maybe shuddered. She looked straight down at the bar and at her empty shot glass.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I hear things."  
  
"So are you available?"  
  
"Possibly." This time the young brunette did smile a little.  
  
"Someone with your abilities should be using them properly. Not wasting your time dancing in a place like this." The redhead gestured around the small sports bar. "Especially at your age, with so much ahead of you."  
  
"So I should be out being all I can be?" The brunette retorted as she turned for the first time to face the businesswoman.  
  
"Are you in or not? I will not waste my, or my employer's, time here shooting the breeze with some punk." The businesswoman showed irritation. "Just standing in this place makes my skin itch."  
  
"That would be the fleas."  
  
"Fleas?!" The businesswoman started brushing off her arms and legs vigorously. The brunette laughed for real this time. The businesswoman gave her a dirty look. "Shut it Alair. Are we going?"  
  
"Only if living expenses, car, and housing are a part of the bargain."  
  
"Of course." The businesswoman smiled.  
  
"And refill my drink?"  
  
The businesswoman rolled her eyes. "What were you drinking? Vodka? Scotch? Tequila? Amontillado?"  
  
"Cherry coke. Come on now. Its illegal for anyone under 21 to drink alcohol." Alair beamed a huge smile at the woman.  
  
"Fine. From now on, you report to me."  
  
"And you are?" Alair waited until the bartender filled her glass, and she quickly finished her soda in one gulp.  
  
"You already know."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"You can call me Panzer. Come. Lets get out and get you comfortable with your new surroundings and teammates."  
  
---  
  
"Nice digs..." Alair said as she wandered around the penthouse loft. The two had stopped off at the hotel Alair had been occupying to pick up her two suitcases and to the storage space where her 4 boxes of things were. "Really. Very high class. Are you sure we're on the up and up? And are you really sure it's alright that we took that hummer?"  
  
"Positive." Panzer said as she walked Alair into the living room. "We're here. Your final member has arrived." She said to no one in particular. Alair gave her an odd look, as though she believed Panzer crazy. It wasn't long before she saw a teal haired, pigtailed girl a bit younger than her pop her head out of... a fort made out of couch cushions?  
  
"Um... Hi?" Alair said as she bent down near the entrance of the fort. "And you are...?"  
  
The teal hair girl gasped and hid, then peeked out again.  
  
"Are you a friend for Tot? Or an enemy?"  
  
Alair smiled a little and brushed back a strand of loose hair. "Friend."  
  
"Oh..." Tot looked around to Panzer, who stood back a bit. Panzer nodded to her and Tot stepped out hesitantly, dragging a yellow and pink umbrella and a stuffed rabbit out into the open with her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Alair. And I guess I'm your new coworker." Alair beamed kindly at the girl. "And who are you? And who is your little friend?" Alair pointed at the stuffed toy.  
  
"I'm Tot!" She said enthusiastically. "And this is Rabbie! Did Mommy bring you here to play with me? To become part of Tot's new family?"  
  
"Mommy?" Alair looked back at Panzer, who blushed faintly.  
  
"Yes Tot. She's here to play with you. Be your new big sister."  
  
Tot ran over and hugged Panzer tightly. "Oh thank you Mommy! Everything can be all better now!"  
  
Panzer pushed Tot off, using the girl's own umbrella as a makeshift crowbar.  
  
"Yes... so where is the rest of our happy family?"  
  
"Jun is in the library at that dumb computer... He was being mean to Tot... And Serise had a headache after playing for a while and she went to go lie down..." Tot looked at Alair. "You don't get headaches like Serise, do you? Serise never plays long without getting a headache or getting all weird..."  
  
"No, I'm not." Alair said smiling. For some odd reason she liked the young girl, despite her... eccentric qualities. "How about you show me if there is an empty room I can stay in and arrange my stuff in? Then afterwards I promise to play with you."  
  
Tot bounced enthusiastically and grabbed Alair's arm.  
  
"Yeah! Come on! Hurry hurry hurry!!!"  
  
Panzer fought to keep from laughing as the younger dragged the older one off down the hall.  
  
"Wait! Tot! Lemme grab my stuff first! Tot!" Alair attempted to drag behind a little, but that only encouraged the girl more. Tot stopped for a second.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Okay." Tot closed her eyes. Alair's bags and boxes levitated in midair and then flew down the hall, inches away from Panzer's head, and flew through a door to a room at the end of the hall. Alair looked at the girl in shock.  
  
"Neat trick, huh? I learned it from my boyfriend. Well... my old boyfriend... Nagi died protecting Tot and saving Tot a while ago... Tot woke up in rubble and Nagi was lying there and he wasn't moving and I just grabbed Rabbie and ran away and never went back... Shoen, Neu, Daddy, and Hel died there too..." Tot suddenly became sullen and withdrawn. Her eyes became all misty.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tot..." Alair said, placing her hand on the girl's head. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love too... I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Tot looked up at Alair teary eyed and clenched her arms in a tight hug around the older, taller girl's waist.  
  
"Oh Sis! Thank you Sis! I promise I'll make you proud! Tot'll be the best little sister possible! I swear!"  
  
The ceremony ended suddenly when the door nearest them burst open. A woman with long orange hair in a pulled back ponytail glared out at the two of them.  
  
"Some of us are trying to take a nap. Some people have a headache." She glared at Alair and Tot.  
  
"Oh Serise! Meet Sis Alair. Sis is great." Tot smiled at Serise and grabbed Serise's visible hand. "You have to see her! She is so nice! I love her!" Serise pulled her hand away and slapped Tot.  
  
"Bitch. Shut it."  
  
"Hey!" Alair grabbed Serise's hand and went face to face with her. "That isn't condusive behavior!" Alair gave Serise her most evil look. "Prima Donna prom queen." She thought bitterly.  
  
"Actually, yes. I was the prom queen back in high school. And some years before that my brother, Schuldich, was the king." Alair dropped Serise's hand and backed up.  
  
"Serise plays dirty." Tot spat at her. "She reads minds."  
  
Alair looked stunned and in awe at the woman in front of her. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "That is cheating." Alair said.  
  
"Oh don't be so surprised. This phases you more than Tot's little levitation act? You yourself have a little secret too, don't you? Your own little power. I bet that made dancing come much easier for you." Serise said as she shut the door and retreated back into her sanctuary.  
  
"Who stuck the rod up her butt?" Alair asked, trying to brighten things up again.  
  
"Rod? Do you want Tot to go find Jun and ask him to look for the missing rod?" Tot got excited at the thought of a mission. As Alair shook her head, the young girl's enthusiasm dimmed. She then remembered the first mission and resumed dragging her sis to her room.  
  
---  
  
Alair sat on one of her two foutons in the room. She had arranged it to look like a cozy little studio. There was a blue fold out couch/bed, a comfy black massage chair, and two navy blue foutons. a 20 in tv sat in the center, and a desk stood alone in one corner, near the window. She had set up her laptop there. She had pushed her dresser into the closet and stuffed all of her clothes into there. Her assorted statues, books, photos, and personal items littered any shelf in the area. Anime and music posters plastered the walls. She smiled and fell back and looked at the ceiling. She saw an assortment of glow in the dark stars hovering over her.  
  
"Those are cute Tot."  
  
"They would look nice on your ceiling!" She said enthusiastically. She noticed Alair with a somber look. "What's wrong Sis?"  
  
"My friend used to keep things like those on our dorm room ceiling our first year of college. Then she took a job as a PI to earn money for school. She disappeared and I never heard from her again. And she had no family, so I have no clue what happened to her. She was my best friend..."  
  
Tot crept up and sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Asuka. We grew up in the same small town. In the same foster home even." Alair gave a sad smile. "She was like my sister, even though we weren't related."  
  
"Like we're gonna be?" Tot asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Neu once was called Asuka. The man who killed her kept calling her that. Why do people have to die?" Tot said sadly.  
  
"I don't know... maybe because God gets jealous and wants their company up in heaven." Alair said faintly as she stared at a blue neon star floating above her head.  
  
---  
  
Alair stretched out on the couch until her toes touched the opposite end. "Insomnia, oh how I loathe thee..." She thought as she counted the stars on the ceiling for a fifth time. At the hotel she would count cracks in the ceiling. This place was lacking those though.  
  
"I guess this is my punishment for living on caffiene and sugar..." She huffed as she sat straight up. She figured she should be exhausted, after playing with Tot, checking her mail, another fight with Serise, and trying out the home gym. Yet sleep still escaped her. She slowly rose to her feet and looked around. She caught her reflection in the full length mirror. She felt sad for a moment. Her twin sister and mother had looked just like her. And after she was sent to the foster home she became fast friends with the girl she was sharing a room with, Asuka. The two had taken to dressing alike. The foster mother often told them that if they had the same hair color and Alair hadn't been taller, they could have been twins.  
  
She wore kitty pajama pants, and a tank top with a huge red paw print on the front. Her hair was pulled back in an attempted ponytail, but her hair was so short in front that strands escaped and covered her eyes and most of her face. She preferred it that way really. A sort of one way mirror in a way. She could see everything, but no one could see her. She was always oddly tall. Even now she was 5'10".  
  
"Maybe if I eat something..." She thought as she wandered out into the hall. Her bare feet pitter pattered against the polished tiles. As she came upon the kitchen, she saw a man, over 6', standing near the fridge. He had shaggy black hair, and saphire eyes. He stared right through her.  
  
"Are you Jun?"  
  
The man nodded and resumed his excavation. She walked over to his side and peeked over his shoulder.  
  
"The silent type?"  
  
Again he nodded. He looked over his shoulder at her, almost like he was asking why she was there.  
  
"Just looking. Sorry to bother you." She noticed a can of something on the side. "Can you pass me that can of pears please?"  
  
He reached in and handed the small tin can back to her.  
  
"Thanks." She perused the drawers until she found a fork and can opener, and began eating her midnight snack. "You been here long?"  
  
He shrugged and grabbed a container of something. He met her eyes and nodded, then walked away. Alair hopped up on the counter and stabbed at a stray piece of pear.  
  
"Nice talking to you." 


	2. Bonding

Luftbild. By Mariye.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or any of the Weiss characters in here. I do own Alair, Jun, and Serise though. Woo hoo. I am a poor college student. All my money goes to books and school, so suing me would be pretty pointless.  
  
(Luftbild = Mirage)  
  
------  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Alair sat in her room lounging on her couch, falling in and out of sleep. The night before she had gotten a few hours of sleep, then someone outside had started throwing things in the hall. She assumed it had been Serise or Tot, since Jun never seemed to make any sounds at all. Her first night here and less than 5 hours sleep. She couldn't complain though. At the hotel she was staying at there were fights every night and the walls were paper thin. This was a blessing, no matter how bad it got. And now it was six in the morning and she could hear cartoons blaring. She shook her head and trudged out of her room.  
  
She saw that Tot and Serise were sitting on the floor in front of the tv, each with a bowl of blue sludge in their laps.  
  
"Can you two please turn it down a little?"  
  
"Serise and Tot like it loud. We can hear everything then." Serise chirped. She gave Alair a bright grin and resumed shoveling the slime into her mouth.  
  
"Um... Serise? Are you... feeling alright?"  
  
"Serise is fine and happy!" She said before bursting into laughter over the show on the screen. Alair looked at Tot, who was acting exactly the same way.  
  
"You want some Blue Berry Bunch cereal? Tot will fix it for you! All three sisters together!" She chirped. Alair thought she was crazy, but Serise and Tot were talking the exact same way. She sat down on the couch behind them and kept watching Serise. "What's going on? What a drastic change..." Alair thought as she folded her legs and tapped Serise's shoulder.  
  
"You like these kinds of shows?"  
  
"Yeah! When Serise was with Neu, Hel, and Shoen we watched these together every other Saturday! And Hel would make Serise breakfast!"  
  
Alair was floored. She looked at Tot, extremely puzzled. "Tot, why didn't you tell me that you knew Serise that long?"  
  
"Tot hasn't." The girl said between bites. She put her bowl down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Alair. Her pink puppy designed footsie pajamas were sparkling clean, despite the weird concoction she was eating. "Tot only met Serise last week. Serise is funny. Serise is mean too." Tot leaned forward and grabbed Serise's ever present long orange ponytail. "She's cooky."  
  
"Ow!" Serise exclaimed at started crying. "I'm telling Mommy!" Alair shook her head and sat down next to Serise.  
  
"Serise... you didn't know Neu, Hel, or Shoen. And you only just met Tot. Snap out of it."  
  
"LIAR!" Serise said, violently shaking her head. "Liar liar liar!" She tried to scratch at Alair's exposed shoulder. Alair grabbed her wrist and pinched Serise hard.  
  
"Stop it Serise! Stop!" Tot was yelling, near crying. "Don't hurt Sis! Not Sis!"  
  
"OW! Goddammit!" Serise yelled as she recoiled from Alair. Alair held tight onto Serise's wrist.  
  
"Not until you come to your senses!"  
  
Serise slapped Alair with her free hand and bolted down the hall. Tot sat there, rocking back and forth, crying.  
  
"It's alright Tot... I'm fine... we just had a small argument. Everything will be alright." Alair moved back up onto the couch and put a hand against her sore cheek. "I promise."  
  
"Okay..." Tot said sadly. She sat with her knees pressed against her chest.  
  
"Come on. Why don't we go out or something? Go on a small shopping spree or something. I mean you just got here a week ago, right?" Alair paused. Tot nodded slowly. "I'm sure you still need some clothes or fun things. And I could use some new music or clothes too. We could have a shopping spree. Do a little bonding thing." Tot nodded again.  
  
"Tot will go get dressed..." She said softly as she rose and walked down the hall to her room.  
  
"You do that. I'll go check on Jun, see if he would want to join us, then go change." Alair got up and walked towards the bedroom across from Tot's.  
  
"Serise too?"  
  
Alair groaned inside and clenched her eyes shut. "The last thing I want or need..." She thought. "But I am new... and we will be working together. Won't do to be facing death together if the two of us are rooting for the other to screw up..." She thought. "But... then I could get her room... and her room has a nice bay window... No. I have to be a team player. Must be a good guy. Girl. Person." She turned and faced Tot. "Maybe you should ask Serise. Since she was a bit mad at me... I'm sure she'd like to join us on our shopping trip."  
  
"Alright!" Tot immediately began banging on Serise's door. When she got no response, the girl just barged in. Alair heard a bunch of shouts, then saw Tot emerge.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Tot accidentally caught Serise while she was changing. Serise says she'll come!" Tot said brightly and skipped to her room. "Happy happy family!"  
  
Alair shook her head and rapped gently on Jun's door. A few seconds passed. She started to knock again when the door opened enough so that his head peeked out. His skin was lightly tanned, and he was topless. She started to wonder if he was more than topless, then decided to think happy, pleasant, PG-13 thoughts since Serise could read minds and remembered why she was there.  
  
"Hi. We're all heading out to do a little shopping. Group activity and such. Want to join us?"  
  
He closed his eyes for a second and put his head down. She analyzed him, and for a second envied Serise's gift. He looked up and nodded at her.  
  
"Okay. Great. So we'll meet in the living room in like ten, fifteen minutes and head out. Sound good?" He nodded again and started to return back to his lair. "You're really serious about this code of silence, aren't you?"  
  
He smiled faintly and looked back at her, nodding. She shook her head. "You know this now means I have to dedicate my time here to somehow making you crack up or talk."  
  
He shrugged and closed the door behind him, not making a sound. Alair shook her head again and wandering to her room. Across the hall from her lurked her new nemesis, Serise. Probably not the best strategy to take a room across from her... but who knows? Maybe they just got off on the wrong foot.  
  
She slipped into her room and locked the door behind her. "At least I can learn from her mistakes." Alair thought as she smiled. "This way Tot can't run in on me while I'm changing." Her closet was part way open, and she reached in, grabbing a few odd shirts and a pair of black shorts. She decided on a crimson tank top with the word star in silver sparkly things. She slipped into it and grabbed a pair of black barrettes. She started to place them in her hair when she noticed something hanging out of her drawer. She pulled on it and found it was a pair of old fishnet stockings. She slipped them on under her shorts, put on her black boots, grabbed her purse, and headed to the hallway. Jun was just coming out of his room and gave her an appraising look.  
  
"You like?" She asked. He gave a faint smile and nodded. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As she stepped back, he was still blushing.  
  
"Oh come on. Nothing? You are a tough nut to crack." She said, smiling at him. He shrugged again and started walking in front of her. She put her hands on her hips. "What about if I told you I used to be a bikini dancer in a sports bar?"  
  
He turned around again and raised an eyebrow at her. Then he continued his walk to the meeting place.  
  
"Okay. Fine. But I'll get you eventually." She sighed and walked there, finding Tot and Serise there and ready.  
  
"So whose car?" Serise asked. "Mine is out. It's a two seater."  
  
"Why doesn't Tot have a car? Tot would like one..." She said sadly, shuffling her feet.  
  
"Cause you're an idiot who acts like a three year old. Maybe if you'd act your age you would be allowed to get a license." Serise said bitterly, shifting her purse from her left shoulder to her right, her blue eyes filled with annoyance. Jun shook his head at Serise. "Oh yeah, like you have some right to judge. Acting all high and mighty all the time, ever since I got here. Think you're so big just cause I can't hear what you're thinking."  
  
"Panzer gave me an H2 Hummer... I should have plenty of room for everyone." Alair stepped in, trying to keep Serise from starting yet another fight. Serise reluctantly backed down and walked ahead of everyone. She stopped by the door and grabbed a silver trench coat from the rack and threw it over her shoulders. Tot skipped happily behind her.  
  
"Shotgun!" Tot yelled, as she left, leaving the door wide open behind her.  
  
Jun stood looking at Alair. Giving her a dark stare.  
  
"Oh? Yes?" Alair asked innocently. He smiled and nodded his head towards the door. She smiled again. "Yes. That is a door. Shame that Tot didn't close it behind her." Jun folded his arms over his chest and gave Alair a more determined look. "Nice muscles. You work out a lot?" He almost started to open his mouth, then decided against it and finally walked to the door, holding onto it. "Oh, you want me to go first. Why thank you." Alair took her time walking over. When the two finally reached the car, Tot was blowing the horn every five seconds.  
  
"Car ride! Car ride! Car ride!" She said after each pressing of the horn. Serise was sadistically grinning in the backseat. Most likely she was deriving pleasure from the fact that Tot's actions were undoubtedly driving anyone within twenty feet nuts. Alair tapped Jun's shoulder.  
  
"Ever seen Cuckoo's Nest?" Jun looked at her and nodded. "Somehow I get the feeling that my life has turned into a real like version of it... Or maybe it's more like Dream Team. Yeah, definitely Dream Team. You seen that one?" Jun nodded again as he got in. "Now all we need for it to be like Dream Team is to have someone who believes that they're Jesus..." Alair said more to herself than to anyone else as she opened her door and stepped in. "Okay Tot. Alright. We're going."  
  
"YAY!!!!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone's hands quickly flew to their ears. Tot looked at them and smiled happily. "Whoopsie."  
  
"Tot. Come back here. Closer." Serise said. Tot innocently moved in closer. Serise grabbed her pigtails and yanked down hard. "Don't you ever, EVER, do that again."  
  
"Yes Serise. Sorry." Tot said sadly as she sat back properly in her seat.  
  
Alair heaved a big sigh and put the car into gear. "Alright then. With that little scene over, let's head out."  
  
---  
  
As the three drove, the mood was completely silent. It was as though a war was almost ready to break out, and everyone dreaded saying the first word. No one wanted to be responsible for it.  
  
"So who joined first? Who was first here?" Alair asked tentatively, trying to choose a topic that wouldn't ruffle any feathers.  
  
"Jun's been here the longest. I came about two, maybe three weeks ago. Tot came to us 6 days before you did. I suppose this is it for our little group now. From what I could tell from Panzer's thoughts, we are now officially Luftbild." Serise said, lighting up a cigarette. Alair yanked it from her mouth and threw it out her window.  
  
"Those things kill. No smoking in my car. Sorry." She stated as she rolled her window back up a little. She expected a fight, but heard nothing.  
  
"Fine. Your car, your rules." Serise grabbed some gum from her purse and started chewing. "So why did you join?" She asked.  
  
"Me?" Alair questioned as she made a sharp right.  
  
"Well I sure wasn't asking Mr. Chatterbox, now was I?"  
  
"Better than my other options. When they say that you really need a college education these days, they mean it. I was working in a no-nudity sports bar dancing. Sometimes doing the waitress thing. I never reduced myself to lapdancing though. What about you?"  
  
Serise calmly lowered her window a little and threw her wrapper out the window. "I was in a mental hospital in Germany. It was join, or waste more of my life in that place. You know what you're thinking isn't very kind."  
  
"What?" Alair asked suddenly.  
  
"You were just thinking that explained a lot. That I was in a mental hospital." Serise sad. Alair noticed an almost sad tone in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't gotten used to the idea of censoring my thoughts yet." Alair said. "What about you Tot?"  
  
"Tot was supposed to live with Nagi. but. but Nagi. well. So Tot had no where else to go and Panzer found me in the woods near the mansion." Tot said sadly.  
  
Serise looked at Jun. "Well? We're all sharing. Shouldn't you join in? We're bonding." He shook his head. "Fine. Be that way. See if I ever bother or hit on you." Alair giggled a little at that. She peered around the area.  
  
"Okay. We're almost there now. So are we all gonna stay together or split up and." Alair began when Tot started pulling on her arm. "Tot!"  
  
"THERE! THEM! PULL OVER THE CAR!" Tot was screaming and pointing out the window at a long pink van in the parking lot across from the mall. Alair changed lanes and pulled in. She stopped the car and looked sternly at Tot.  
  
"What you did was wrong. We could have had an accident. Its just a pink van. A flowershop I guess. It's not that big a deal. I'm sure there's a florist in the mall too." Alair said as calmly as possible. Serise and Tot were both already getting out of the car though. Tot was standing by her door, staring at the crowd around the van. No, staring at the men in the center of the crowd. Alair looked at her with an eyebrow raised. A tear was streaming down Tot's face. Alair got out and called to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It's not the shop, it's the men running it." Serise said from behind Alair. "Those men fought with her and Schrient." Alair looked at Serise, and she continued her explanation. "Schrient was the group Tot was with before, with Neu, Hel, and Shoen. One of those men is responsible for the death of Neu." Serise said sadly. "My brother was partially responsible for the deaths of the other two."  
  
"Oh." Alair said quietly. Tot was walking up to the two other women. She rubbed her face.  
  
"Tot wants them to pay. Tot wants him to pay. For what he did to Neu. Tot didn't want Neu to die Sis." Alair moved forward and hugged Tot.  
  
"We'll see Tot. We can't go around just killing anyone though. Only when Panzer tells us to." Serise said.  
  
"Is she alright?" A new voice said. Alair looked up to see a young man, maybe the same age as Tot, in front of them. He was blond and wearing a blue shirt and shorts. He had huge blue eyes, and genuinely seemed concerned.  
  
"My sister will be fine. She just got something in her eye. Thank you for your concern." Alair said quickly, opening the rear car door and ushering Tot in next to Jun.  
  
"Aw, how sweet." Serise said. "Such a kind young man." She spat at the boy. He looked at her nervously.  
  
"Um. I'm Omi. And you two are?"  
  
"We're just leaving." Alair said. For once she actually agreed with Serise's attitude. "How can someone so cold fake such sympathy?" She thought. She was stunned as she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Perhaps because he truly doesn't feel he was in the wrong."  
  
Alair looked and saw Serise locking eyes with her. "Maybe." Alair thought.  
  
"Oh." He said. He looked from woman to woman and shifted his feet. He was clearly uncomfortable around both of them. "I hope your sister feels better soon."  
  
"Omi, you know those girls are much too old for you. Why didn't you call me over? I always knew deep down you had that selfish quality." A new man had appeared, much taller and older than the younger Omi. He had a lazy jade eyed gaze and lecherous smile. "I'm Yohji Kudou." He extended his hand to Alair. She turned away and opened her car door.  
  
"We should be going." Alair said as she got in. Serise walked around the back of the car and got into the seat next to Alair. The hummer started quickly and Alair backed up and headed across the street.  
  
"Weird." Omi said, watching the blue truck leave.  
  
"All women are." Yohji said, lighting a cigarette and walking back to the van. 


End file.
